What you didn't expect
by FiRsT bOrN uNiCoRn
Summary: Inu Yasha the top FBI agent in the orginization. He's prepared for anything! Except Being placed as a Body Guard to a Pop Star! Will he survive the shock? And what happens when shes not what she seems? Rated R for sexual content later!R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inu Yasha was the best secret agent the FBI had to offer. His demon abilities get the job done. He was capable of handling any operation he was on the top of his class and he went on the most important missions. But nothing in his training would prepare him for his next assignment.

"WHAT?!?!" Inu Yasha shouted. He had literally jumped out of his chair and slammed his hands on the desk. His superior looked at him raising an eye brow.

"Is there a problem?" he said calmly.

"WHY WOULD A STUPID LITTLE POP STAR NEED A SECRET AGENT?!" Inu Yasha fumed. "If she needs protection…GET HER SOME BODY GUARDS!" he sat back down muttering to himself.

"Well if you're done." Inu Yasha grunted. "This isn't a regular threat… She's not being attacked by a regular mad fan." He lit a cigar blowing the smoke towards Inu Yasha. "This is Narraku! There is a difference and I would think you of all people would know." He shook his cigar over an ash tray. "You're dismissed. You leave in O-16-00 hours." Inu Yasha got up and saluted him then walked out of the room and back towards his quarters on campus.

Why should he have to baby sit some stupid singer she's probably a slut and she will be partying every night. He wondered why they were punishing him. Is this what he had worked for in his past 10 years in the FBI? He sighed as he packed his stuff and got ready to leave.

When he checked back in his superior told him he would take some new recruit and train him on this mission. Just to add to his wonderful day! Inu Yasha was furious not only would he be protecting some teenage slut he would have to train a new-be too! 'this sucks!' he thought to himself as he was brought to meet with the new-be.

"Name's Miroku" the new-be saluted as Inu Yasha was introduced. Inu Yasha lazily saluted back then looked him over. Miroku was tall and thin. He had dark hair and a neat ponytail then he was wearing a black and purple suit. Inu Yasha briefed him on the assignment in the small room. The agent's eyes swelled up.

"A SINGER?" Inu Yasha nodded. A very nasty smile stretched across Miroku's face. Inu Yasha looked at him suspiciously.

"What are you thinking?"

"Oh come on Inu Yasha! She's probably sexy and she's gunna attend some pretty sick parties! HOW IS THIS NOT THE GREATEST ASSIGNMENT EVER?!" Inu Yasha looked down at his folder bored and responded almost robotically.

"Because I haven't spent 10 years of my life training, just so I could baby-sit some stupid chick!" Miroku smiled and then leaned back in his chair.

"Come on imagin all the action we will get!"

" I don't see any we will just be following some stupid slut around. What's gunna happen? Her nail polish is gunna run out and we will have to run all over the contrey looking for NYC's passion pink?" he flipped the pages of his folder looking for anything useful.

"I ment sex but what ever." Miroku put his feet on the table. Inu Yasha eyed him over the folder, then looked back at the papers. Suddenly a photo caught his eye. A beautiful girl with pale blue eyes black hair and a dazzling smile, her body was perfect. He sat there gawking over the picture he didn't notice Miroku looking at him . Then he leaned over and snatched the folder. Looking at the picture Miroku's eyes widened again.

"DAMN THAT'S HOT" then he looked up. "You know who this is right?"

"No"

"This is Kagome! She's like top of the Charts right now!"

"Yeah and?"

"I'm sorry, did you see this picture?"

"Yeah?"

"WELL?!"

"OH MY GOD MAN!" Miroku slammed the folder down. "You're too wrapped up in your work if you're not excited to work with this piece of fine ass!" Inu Yasha frowned. He didn't want anything to do with her, even if she was "hot".

Inu Yasha and Miroku boarded a jet and made their way to California. She had a house on Beverly hills. When they got off the plane Inu Yasha thanked god that he didn't have to listen to Miroku anymore. The entire time they were on the plane Miroku was flirting shamelessly with the stewardesses. At one point he had walked into the bathroom followed by one and they didn't come out till much later both looking horribly disheveled. But his hopes were crushed as he was reminded that they still had to take a car to her house. They changed out of their suits at the airport, into Black dress pants, black wife beater's and black sunglasses. (they needed to look like body guards.) once they got into the car Inu Yasha yelled at Miroku to shut up about 6 times before he punched him causing Miroku to go unconscious for the next 10 min. Once they arrived they got out of the car and walked up to a huge mansion. Miroku looked up in amazement as they walked up. Inu Yasha ignored it, he just wanted to get out of here. They rang the door bell and waited. A few dogs barked and they heard footsteps then the door opened. Both Inu Yasha and Miroku couldn't keep their mouths shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In front of them stood a beautiful girl. Her long legs held a short pair of pants on her perfect hip's leading up to a tang top cradling a pair of beautiful breasts. Inu yasha had to close his mouth as he surveyed her face. Her eyes were a dazzling shade of blue that stood out from her rosy lips and long black hair. Miroku was practically drooling over his suit.

"Oh you must be Agent Inu Yasha and Agent Miroku!" She jumped a little and then held out her hand. "I'm Kagome, Very nice to meet you both" Inu yasha slowly took her hand and snapped out of his daze. Miroku clasped her hand the instant it was out of Inu yasha's grasp.

"I'm very happy to meet you Kagome." He flashed a dashing smile which Kagome returned. Then she bid them to follow her through the main hall which had a grand stair case and a wonderful crystal chandelier. They then entered a huge kitchen. The floor was tiles there was a center island that was covered in flour. Kagome walked up to it and seemed to return to her project. Inu yasha was surprised on the amount of flour that had managed to get every were but not on her. Kagome started stirring the concoction and then looked up at them.

"I'm sorry about the mess, and I am sorry that you were called down here. I seriously don't understand why they think this is so serious. My manager is a control freak." She smiled and began pouring the mixture into a pan. Inu yasha walked over and started surveying the area. He checked the doorways and the windows then started to look at the door to the back yard when he was shocked at how large it was. She clearly liked space because her backyard was like an Eden. Miroku was leaning against a wall still staring at the pop star who was bending over to put the pan in the oven. "Seriously I don't get it who is this Narraku?" she continued.

"He's a vicious killer. Not just your normal everyday murderer." Inu yasha stated bluntly. Kagome looked up at him with a slightly worried look on her face.

"Well I'm sure I'm safe here. My head of security is very good at his job he's also my head body guard. Oh" she looked as if she had forgotten something. "I should have introduced you I am sorry you will probably want to know him." Kagome waved for them to follow her. They moved into a small room next to the front door. Kagome knocked and almost immediately a man was standing in the doorway. Inu yasha sensed instantly he wasn't human. He was a wolf demon from what he could smell.

"Agents this is my head of security Koga." Koga looked at them with boredom. Inu yasha looked him over. He was suspicious. Inu yasha made a mental note to track his records. Koga looked over at him.

"A dog demon?" He sniffed the air. "Not even half…what use are you? The tech guy for the ponytail guy?" Inu yasha growled. No one insulted him like that, but just as he was going to make a comment Kagome cut in.

"Hush Koga, don't mind him he sits in pretty much one room all day. Anyway follow me I'll show you around and were you'll be staying." She smiled, Inu yasha noticed something but he didn't know what. Kagome walked around her house showing them the jam studio the living room, party room, dining room, then made her way upstairs and showed them the two bedrooms they were going to sleep in. Inu yasha was right next to her and Miroku was across the hall. Inu yasha was really impressed with her home. But decided it still needed to be checked. He would have to spend time with that insufferable wolf. Inu yasha also needed to brief Kagome on what was happening. He looked at her again. Then he felt it again, that weird feeling that he had before. It was almost like de ja vu but he couldn't tell. Inu yasha shook it off and kept walking behind her.

"Kagome do you have an office?" he asked her. Kagome nodded and turned a corner opening a large wooden door.

"This is were my manager when she's over works. Why?" He pulled her in and Miroku followed close behind closing the doors. Inu yasha let go of Kagome and sat her down.

"Call up Koga and tell him to turn off all the surveillance." He instructed. Kagome looked worried and almost frightened. "Its ok I just want to tell you everything, but I need to know it doesn't get out." Kagome relaxed a little and picked up her phone. Inu yasha waited until she hung up then sat down.

"How much do you know Kagome?"

"Not much I just know that some guy wants to kill me."

"First off this isn't some stupid guy off the street. He is a demon, named Narraku. His goal in life is pretty much what all bad guys want chaos and world domination." Kagome sat back in her chair and stared at him intently. Inu yasha leaned forward across from her as he continued. "No one knows were he's from. All we know is he's after something called the scared jewel or 'Shikon no tama' it supposedly gives unimaginable power to demons." Miroku settled against a wall and looked cautiously out the window at the front yard. Inu yasha continued. "Now we haven't made the connection yet but ever since the message you received, it has become clear that he wants to kill you or harm you. Now agent Miroku and I are full equipped to handle the situation. Along with your body guard you should be fine." Kagome bit her nail. Then looked up at him tearing her previous gaze from the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" Miroku chimed in pushing off from the wall and making his way to her side her purred in her ear. "As long as you have us your perfectly safe I promise." Kagome smiled. Inu yasha smiled back and nodded in agreement. Suddenly shout's could be heard and then the door burst open Inu yasha and Miroku had already whipped out their guns and were directly in front of Kagome.

"BLOODY HELL!" A tall woman with jet black hair wearing a black suit and green make up stopped short when she realized she was being held at gun point. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SANGO!" Kagome pushed from behind Inu Yasha who lowered his weapon realizing the connection. Miroku looked just as he did when the door had opened on Kagome. Inu yasha put his gun away as the manager started screaming.

"ARE YOU FRICKEN KIDDING ME?!?! I COME HERE AND I HEAR MY GIRL IS IN A ROOM WITH TWO STRANGE MEN WITH NO SERVALENCE AND I WALK IN TO FIND IM AT GUN POINT?!!?!? I SHOULD SUE YOU!" she screamed in rage. Inu yasha sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Calm down Miss. We're the FBI agents sent to protect Miss. Kagome." Inu yasha looked back at Miroku who had finally lowered his gun but hadn't stopped staring at the furious manager. Inu yasha reached into his jacket and pulled out a badge and opened it for the manager. "Agents Inu yasha and Miroku at your service. Well more at hers than yours" Kagome let goof her friend, who she was previously attached to and stepped back.

"I am glad you are here but I must ask you to refrain from doing that" Sango became less tense and seemed to be calming down. Inu yasha smiled.

"It was a necessary precaution." He smirked. 'and the look on your face when you walked in on the gun was great.' He got up then asked Kagome if he could search her house. She nodded and Inu yasha dragged the completely drooling Miroku out of the room.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes I saw her"

"Well?!?"

"Well what?"

"Oh man would I like to bang that shit!" Inu yasha looked up at him then shook his head and continued his inspection of the back door.

"What? You wouldn't"

"She's our primary concern all that worries me about her is that she's safe and I can get out of here to quit with the babysitting."

"Oh your thinking of Kagome"

"Who were you talking about if it wasn't Kagome?"

"Sango, the manager" Inu yasha once again looked up at the agent behind him. Then shook his head.

"You have no taste in women!" Miroku slapped his head playfully.

"Yes I do. If anyone doesn't its you!"

"Yeah right"

"You don't but you are right Kagome is something to look at as well." Inu yasha dropped his gadget and looked up at Miroku once again this time his eyes swelled with shock.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" shouting then returning to his work Inu yasha could sense the agents laughter behind him. "What?"

"Well I was just wondering if you had ever heard of the river DE- NILE?" He started laughing like crazy. Inu yasha got up , finished, and sat down next to Miroku.

"That was lame. Really lame. I haven't heard that in for ever. That's old, and lame." Miroku cracked up next to him.

"Couldn't help it man it was too perfect. Way to perfect."

"Well your wrong as well she's hot yeah but I would never want her" he smirked over at his friend.

After they had bugged the whole house Inu yasha and Miroku went to meet Kagome in the lounge. Kagome was changed now, Inu yasha tried not to stare. Her black hair was up in a tight bun, loose strands of her long black hair flowed out jewels attached to parts of them. Her ears shelved beautiful hoop earring's, her face even more beautiful than before, she had pink eye shadow on and her lips were a pail shade of pink. Kagome was wearing a long silky light pink dress which fell wonderfully capturing her curves in all the right spots. Inu yasha couldn't help but think that she was the most beautiful woman on the entire planet. Then it happened again. Inu yasha felt something this time it was more vivid and he felt as if memories were coming back…painful ones. Inu yasha shook it off and sat down across from them.

"What's the occasion?"

"I am going to a party tonight for a friend" she smoothed out her dress. Inu yasha looked over at Miroku who nodded.

"We are to accompany you as your body guards." He said plainly. Koga would probably throw a fit. Suddenly someone burst into the room.

"LIKE HELL ARE THEY GOING TO TAKE MY JOB!" he screamed. Inu yasha smirked.

"The dog is always better than the wolf." He sneered. Koga looked like he was ready to kill. But Kagome sprung up from her seat and was in front of Koga and Inu yasha in a flash holding them both back. It wasn't until now that Inu yasha realized he had gotten up/

"Please we are all going. Koga you will have to get used to them being here!" Kagome's hand lifted off Inu yasha's chest and he felt a slight disappointment when she put them both on Koga. He sat back down and started to ask questions about the party. After they were done Inu Yasha and Miroku went upstairs and changed into matching black suits white shirts and black ties. They put on black glasses and an ear plug in. Miroku laughed.

"What" asked Inu yasha as he straitened his tie.

"I never get over these damn outfits. I feel like I should call up will smith and start dancing to then Men in Black." With that he started singing and dancing. Inu yasha hit him on the head.

"Idiot" Inu yasha took one last look in the mirror opened the door, he and Miroku were on duty now. 'Lets have some fun'

A/N Please forgive the long wait with me writing 3 stories at one time it gets confuzzeling! Thanks for the comments! Please keep them up. Also please excuse my rushing. I write fast (like the plot goes fast) I don't like to dilly dally with nonsense thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inu yasha inspected the car for bombs before he escorted Miss. Kagome and Miss. Sango into the back of the limo. He waited until Koga sat next to them then told the driver to head over to the party. The girls chit chatted, most Sango telling Kagome who was going and how she should act before some head producers in Hollywood. Kagome listened intently.

"When and if you see Tom Cruise. Avoid him and Katie Holmes, the couple is unbearable! She's a twit and he thinks he knows everything…sad really! I mean you remember the last party when they went on bragging how Beckham was staying with them." Sango pulled out a palm pilot and started tapping in things while shaking her head. "I mean really! Aside from that Cher got a new nose job congratulate her on that and congratulate Pam on her new boob job. Its disgusting really is there anything real about those?" Kagome giggled revealing a most ravishing smile. Inu yasha smiled as he watched the two girls from his side of the car. Miroku looked at him though and he erased the smile almost immediately. "Oh, Brittney Spears nearly dropped her baby again ask how he is, poor boy he's probably going to want to kill himself when he gets older. There is a trouble maker in the making." She shook her head again. Inu yasha couldn't help but think 'yeah she's getting so sketchy' Kagome then looked up at him and smiled sheepishly. He nodded and continued to sweep the limo for anything out of the ordinary. Koga leaned back from the front seat and addressed Kagome.

"Are these two amateurs going to be at your side at all times?" Inu yasha growled and glared at him underneath his glasses.

" No I think they are going to keep a look out for you. Right Inu Yasha?" she said sweetly, he turned to her and nodded keeping his anger in check for her, she smiled and leaned back in her seat. It hit him then, pain in a very vicious form he felt his head splitting. Inu Yasha grabbed his head between his hands and held it tight. Miroku looked over at him as he bent down.

"Inu yasha?" He leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder. Inu yasha felt the pain float away. When he looked up everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry, I got a really migraine there. Nothing to worry about" He smiled forcefully and returned to his normal calm disposition. Kagome looked concerned until he repeated that he was fine. Then they pulled up to a very large Catering Hall. He noticed the guards out front and security inside and immediately started plotting escape roots. They pulled up Inu Yasha and Miroku got out first holding the door for the girls. Miroku leaned over.

"Sango has a beautiful ass look at it." Inu yasha glanced at the woman in green. Her sparkling dress fell neatly over her ass creating a very nice looking ass. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes but now shut up stop staring at the chicks and do your job. Gun?" Miroku patted his ribs and started walking after the girls. Koga was already by Kagome's side and walking in the front door. Inu yasha slammed the limo door shut and ran up to meet them. The guard let them in and Inu yasha looked over all the celebrities and important people. Mostly ding bats like Paris Hilton was standing and chatting with Lindsey Lohan who was just released out of rehab for alcohol abuse. Like Sango had said Tom Cruise and Katie were over by the buffet. The people next to him looked sincerely pissed. Inu yasha held his hands together and with Miroku a mirror image started walking behind Kagome surveying everything. Kagome was greeted simultaneously by lots of people as she sat by. He glared at some of the men who were looking her up and down getting an eye full, he almost growled at Owen Wilson as he made rude gestures about her and him to his buddies. Inu yasha was intent on doing his job. He didn't smile all night as the hours slipped by, that is until Lindsey Lohan was taken out for starting to fight with Hillary Duff. That was hysterical both him and Miroku started laughing as the girl was kicking and screaming about how the "hoe" had called her a "bitch". The night went on very dully until someone shouted for Kagome to sing.

"SING, SING, SING, SING, SING!" the hall rang out in a chant. Britney spears looked a little pissed, but Kagome was blushing.

"I can't….I …." She didn't have a chance to respond someone grabbed her and started pulling her to the stage. Inu yasha put his hand in his jacket feeling the base of his berretta and running behind them to catch up. Ready for anything Miroku was behind him and Koga was in front. Kagome was pushed on stage and the house band made room for her to stand in front of the mike. Kagome was turning as pink as her dress, but she turned around and asked the band to play one of her slow songs feeling that this wasn't the crowd for a faster one. She waited as they played then she started singing. Her voice was like angels. Inu yasha let go of his hand gun and looked up at her in amazement. He then felt a tug on his shoulder and cursed Miroku for disturbing him but followed him backstage. Inu yasha stood on one side and Miroku ran to the other. Looking out on the crowd he listened to her. She was singing about sorrow and loss of a lover. He felt himself falling into a wondrous dream. Kagome swayed with the song then when the pace picked up she sang hold out a long note with grace a beauty as the crowd cheered. She finished and was bowing when something caught Inu yasha's ears. He ran across the stage, his berretta waving in the air, grabbed Kagome with super speed and jumped into the crowed.

"GET DOWN!" he screamed. Koga was trailing behind him, Miroku had jumped down to grab Sango and the both shouted the same thing.

"EVERYONE GET DO-" A loud explosion rippled through the Hall people screamed as the stage was ripped apart by a huge blast. Inu yasha used his body to shield Kagome from it her screams filled his ear drowning out the others that spread across the hall. Wood and plaster fell out of the air causing more panic after the blast stopped. All of the celebrities were running out of the door and screaming. Inu yasha waited a second before he got up off of Kagome her screaming dieing down. She was shaking like mad but no physical injury. He picked her up in his arms bridal style and looked for Koga and Miroku. Miroku was holding Sango up who, like Kagome was crying and babbling. Koga was picking himself up his suit was cut up from bits of wood and he was bleeding a little but he looked fine.

"Get back to the car!" he shouted. Miroku and Koga nodded and started making their way to the entrance. Inu yasha stayed put for a minute thinking. Then he grabbed Koga's arm and whispered.

"There is a side entrance over there, quick get outside get the car, leave the driver. Check it first…"

"I know how to do my job dog shit!" he exclaimed. Inu yasha sneered but nodded. He then called Miroku over.

"We are going out the side entrance come on." Miroku looked down at Sango her face had a small cut that was bleeding slightly and his back was the same as Koga's, beat up from the explosion. As they made their way to the entrance, Firemen and Police were filing in with hoses and stretchers for the injured. A police officer made his way over to them and Inu yasha flashed his badge and asked for the police to leave them out of the report. The policeman nodded and finally Inu yasha got Kagome out the door. They filed into the limo, Koga was in the drivers seat.

"You ok Miss. Kagome?" he asked Kagome nodded not letting go of Inu yasha's shirt. She was covered with dirt and her dress was torn showing a very smooth thigh. Inu yasha couldn't help but admire her form as they pulled away. The cops stopped them again and Inu yasha repeated that they were to be left out of the report. Another nod and they were on there way back to the house.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!" Sango screamed.

"No need to shout" Inu yasha growled. But she was furious.

"TELL ME NOW!"

"When there was a break between the song and the applause I heard the bomb underneath the stage. I realized it just in time. But Miss. Kagome" He turned to her "Do you know who called out for you to sing. They obviously were involved." Kagome had let go of his shirt and was sitting next to him sipping a glass of water.

"I don't know I didn't recognize him." She shook her head "I'm sorry Inu yasha, but do you really think that attack was really set for me? Not just the fact that some really important people/ celebrities were there?"

"No it was defiantly aimed at you" Miroku interjected. Kagome looked over at him. "It was timed. And it was triggered by someone, perhaps the man who called you up to sing" he nodded to Inu yasha.

"We'll figure it out Miss. Kagome." Inu yasha agreed. They arrived back at Kagome's house, Inu yasha and Miroku requested everyone to remain in the main hall while they swept the house. Once they felt it was safe Kagome thanked them again and went upstairs. Sango bid them goodnight and drove home.

"That was really too close we are gunna have to edit with who and were she goes!" Inu yasha concluded in a meeting with koga and Miroku.

"Yes, doubling the security as well." Koga injected. Inu yasha nodded. After what security was decided they all headed up to bed.

Inu yasha sat up in his room, going over what had happened and in the spilt second he realized what was going on he thought of nothing else but her safty… which was his job….but this time it was different. It was like nothing else mattered. Eventually he let it be and he went to bed letting the image of her in the pink dress lull him to sleep.


End file.
